Who will love America
by At Night We Rise
Summary: America is walking the streets and witness a person use fireworks as cover for murder. this isn't how he wanted his birthday to go. no one seems to care. as he thinks this he hears a voice ringing through the air and it's the national anthem. After he hears the girl explain her love for her country he goes home and sees his family at his door. It was ust stuck in my head


America sighed as he walked down the city street; his hands in his pockets. Today was supposed to be the best day of the year. It was supposed to be completely awesome; even awesomer then Prussia! America had woke up with a smile on his face; he had a big breakfast and went for a walk to see how happy everyone was supposed to be. HE dressed in his favorite black jeans, black shirt that said in white letters 'I'm the hero', and of course his favorite jacket; dark denim with a soft yellow material on the bottom.

But today sucked! When he called England all he heard on the other end of the phone was a slurred British accent and mean words of '_how could you'_ and_ 'why would you leave me alone you bloody git'_. England then proceeded to yell and bash on him for just about everything. America had felt horrible about it all and had even apologized for everything multiple times but the stupid Brit wouldn't listen to him.

_BANG!_

Looking to the sky America saw a burst of red, blue, and gold. He could hear the crackling of the fireworks as they burst into the air like cannon fire; decorating the dark night sky with bright colors. Even with this amazing display in the atmosphere only a few people were watching while others continued with whatever it was the were doing.

_BANG! BANG!_

'_Wait a second,'_ America looked around, 'that doesn't sound like fireworks'

_BANG!_

Again America looked around himself for the source of the sound. Then looking to a dark alley he saw a shadow. With a look of determination he slowly walked over to the corner of the alley way. In the darkness that was barely lit by the street lamp he could see a man. The man was tall and he was standing behind a limp body with his arm wrapped around the bodies head and hand on its mouth the other hand held a gun to the person's head.

The man let go of the lifeless body and it fell to the ground, long lushes brown hair flowing. The limp body landed with a thud and it was obvious that it was a woman; blood spilling form her cranium.

The blonde man stood over her body; the smile that had formed turned into a slight frown, "Well, that wasn't as much fun as I thought it was going to be." The man sighed and kicked the dead body, "You should of fought more sweetie."

America took the time that the man was distracted to sneak up behind him and knock him out. After calling the police he walked away with his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. America kept walking down the street with brick walls surrounding him.

"Happy fucking birthday America." He mumbled to himself as he continued to walking with a depressing aura.

"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light," America stopped as he heard these sweet words echoing through the heavens. "What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?"

America smiled slightly as he looked upwards; his eyes closed as he looked to the night sky. His face being illuminated by red, green, and blue as he listened to find which direction the soft but slightly off key voice was going from.

"And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there." America began to walk forward and looked up and down at the apartment windows on his right as he passed them.

"O say, does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" America sang as the last word hung in the air for a while, sighing as he figured the girl that was singing was finished since most people only know the first stanza of the National Anthem.

Soon he started walking again as the girl continued to sing, " On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?"

Making a turn to the right and the voice got louder, "Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"

America looked around and to his right, on the second floor, sat a girl in her windowsill as she stared at the fireworks that explode in the sky. "And where is that band who so vauntingly swore, that the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, A home and a country should leave us no more? Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution."

She had short brown hair and a dark green shit, and bright blue eyes, she wasn't the best of singers but there was heart in the song, "No refuge could save the hireling and slave, From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave." America smiled as his heart seemed to swell.

As the last stanza began he sang along with the beloved song, " O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand, between their loved homes and the wars desolation; Blest with the vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land. Praise the pow'r that hath made and preserved us a nation!" the gril looked down and stopped singing after the last word; staring down at the man she had never seen.

"Please keep going, they're only a few lines left." America smiled up at her, to which she smiled back and continued.

"Then conquer we must, when our cause is just, and this be our motto; 'In God is our trust', and the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!" She smiled happily as they finished the song.

America grinned, "So how long have you know the entire anthem?"

The girl laughed and held up her phone, "I had the words in front of me."

"oh," America laughed nervously.

"Isn't sad?" She asked, climbing down the ladder to stand in front of America.

"What?" He asked looking to the girl.

She had a far off look, "No one seems to care for our amazing country anymore."

America looked down sadly, "It's depressing."

"But there are people who still care at least, right!" The girl cheered.

"It's hard to believe. I witnessed a man murder using fireworks as cover." He sighed as he looked at her contemplating face.

"Smart." She nodded, and then smiled, "It's okay because there are plenty of use who love this amazingly awesome country!"

"Like who?" America questioned.

"Like me, Emma. I love America! The good 'ol U.S. of A.!" she yelled out

America smiled, "Well that makes today a little better."

"Great!" she smiled happily and gave the man a hug, "I think you needed that, bye. . Uh. ."

"Alfred," He smiled and hugged her back, "and thank you."

The girl turned to leave and then saluted to the sky, "Happy birthday America." With that she climbed up the ladder and left.

"That's all I wanted to hear." America whispered as he walked back home.

Back home on his couch

America was lounging on his couch as he thought back to the days events when all of a sudden 'curtousy of the red white and blue' began to play from the coffe table in front of the couch. Picking it up he put it to his ear.

"Yo." After a puse he sighed in irration as he got up and opened his door.

He gapped a little as he saw England standing in front of his door with Canada and France pushing him forward. He stood with his head down and flowers pointed at America.

"Um Hey guys, what's up." He asked.

"Happy birthday America." England muttered

"Happy birthday, Al" Canada smiled happily as France nodded

"Oui, America." France smiled

"Thanks guys." America cheered as he took the flowers and hugged the group.

"Let's party!" Canada cheered in a whispery voice.

America cheered and they partied all day long.

So the moral of this story is to always love your country and have patriotism no matter where you're from. So make sure on your countries' birthday you scream a happy birthday for them to the heavens.

Yea, I know this is late but this is a 4th of July present for America. Sorry it's so late. This was stuck in my head so I wrote it out. Lol, ignore this crap. Ye people.


End file.
